iHold Hands While Walking
by hyperactivecheskie
Summary: I felt her thumb draw small, insanely sexy circles on my palm and wrist". So Freddie dares Sam to hold his hand for the walk home. Seddie undertones, not too obvious. small iSee Clouds reference. they're independent fics set in the same universe


**disclaimer: Schneider rocks**

**A/N: well.. there's a small reference in the end to a part in iSee Clouds. And in both these oneshots Carly is in student government. So I guess you can say this is the sequel to iSee Clouds? Well, you don't need to read the other one to read this. But they are in the same "universe".. The one in my head. :p REVIEW please. :)  
**

iHold Hands While Walking

Three of us were walking from the park back to the apartments after doing a stint for iCarly. In the segment, the two girls would walk as I videotaped them from afar, then they'd suddenly stop and point at the sky and just stay there. We wanted to see how many people were gullible enough to stop and look at what they were looking at (which was nothing).

So as we were walking, I spot an old couple in front of us. They were maybe in their mid or late 70's. The guy was a frail old thing, hunched over and wearing this brown hat that, if it had an expiration date, had expired in 1965. His wife was this pudgy little lady with short, curly hair that was more silver than it was gray. The man, I saw, slowly reached out and intertwined his hand with hers. The old lady looked at him and they both smiled happily at each other.

"Aw. That's cute." Sam, who was in the middle, nudged Carly with her left elbow.

"Hm?" Carly asked distractedly.

"There. The old guy was totally smooth. He just reached out all casually and held hands with his wife."

"That is sweet. H.H.W.W."

Not understanding girl acronyms, I asked, "What the heck does that mean?"

"Holding Hands While Walking," the two girls said in unison.

"I'm not one for mushiness" Carly continued, "But I think it's great that even if their hands are all wrinkly and they both look like prunes, they still like holding each other. "

"What's so cute about old people holding hands?" I didn't really get it. Teenagers in our school held hands all the time. Neither of them swooned when our classmates do.

"Freddie, you have no romantic bone in your body," Carly stated to which I whole-heartedly disagreed with. Hey, I had been trying to win her over for years. I tried everything in the books: flowers, candy, chocolates, random declarations of love. Me? Not romantic? She must have been kidding.

"Yeah, don't ruin it," Sam said as she lightly smacked the back of my head with her right hand.

"OW!!" I said over-exaggeratedly.

"You're just bitter because no one, especially Carly, will love you enough to let you hold her hand for 50 years. Especially not when you get all old and wrinkly."

"Guys..." Carly half-heartedly warned as she rolled her eyes. The warning was mostly out of habit. She knew she wasn't going to go anywhere with it.

"Oh yea?"

"Yeah"

Without thinking I grab her right hand with my left and gripped it as if my life depended on it. She quickly curled her fingers up into a ball and twisted her arm to try and slip from my grasp. I, thinking ahead, grabbed her wrist with my other hand and refused to let go. As if by instinct I cringe because I knew her other hand was instantly going to start punching me. But when shock-waves of pain didn't arrived, I saw that Carly had grabbed the sleeves of Sam's jacket to keep her from inflicting unrelenting, possibly lethal, harm on me.

"Let go!" Sam growled.

"Who, me or Carly?"

"Both cuz I dunno if I want to get away or hit you!" I looked at Carly. She didn't say anything. She just looked on in amusement but held on to Sam's sleeves. This meant that she was trying to help me keep myself uninjured but that she wasn't going to get in between our fighting. Only one thing was going to get me out of this mess now.

"Dare you to hold my hand!" I said.

"Terms?" Sam instantly asked but still squirmed under my grasp.

"'Till Carly's apartment. Loser gets the usual" Sam never lost a dare. But I decided to cut my losses and lose in my terms than go to school with a black eye.

"But with 1 liter of chocolate milk."

"Agreed," and with that Sam stopped writhing, Carly lets go of her sleeve and we resumed walking.

For the first 5 minutes, Sam was quiet. I could sense her putting all her effort into keeping her hands curled up into a ball so it was mostly me holding her hand. But after a while, she seemed to have gotten over it and started chatting with Carly about her mom's insane idea of making hand bags out of old, empty potato chip bags; which was insane in a "who's going to buy it" way, but also brilliant in a "save the environment" way. I then started to feel her hand relax in mine until it was almost as if we were holding hands. I suppose we were, but it was more of a dad holding his daughter's hands as they cross the street type of holding hands. I didn't mind, though, it was better than me holding a clenched fist for the entire walk home. It was actually kind of nice to feel how soft her hands were.

I laughed when Carly made a joke about Spencer's foot getting tangled in the bucket of seaweeds he was using for his "See? Weeds!" sculpture. Sam started saying how she didn't want to go back to the Shay's apartment to find seaweeds for dinner when I felt the weirdest thing. I felt Sam slowly stretch her hand, making her fingers part. I, as if by instinct, parted my fingers as well and in less than two seconds there it was. Our hands were now intertwined. Yes, you heard me. Our hands were palm to palm, with our fingers making little finger sandwiches. I tried to keep my cool, but I felt my heart pounding, ready to burst out of my chest cavity. I snuck a glance at Sam to see what she was thinking. Nothing. She just kept talking about stinky seaweeds. Carly started to laugh and so I laughed too. But it felt so fake because it was driving me insane how she didn't even seem to notice how we were holding hands. The REAL type of holding hands.

Oh my-- Oh-- dammit. I was officially imagining things because in between my comparison of Lewbert's wart and my mom's poster of the types of poisonous frogs I felt Sam's thumb slowly trace the outline of my nail and then the inner part of my thumb. Carly saved me because right at that moment she said something about... something else involving warts... and if she didn't, I swear my voice would've either cracked or just disappeared all together. It wasn't over. Because after caressing my thumb with hers, I felt her thumb draw small, insanely sexy circles on my palm and wrist. Then I let it out, but I didn't mean to. From my throat emerged a tiny grunt.

The two girls looked at me curiously. I felt Sam stop with the circles, which made me sigh in relief but then ache for more, in a way. "Umm, I'm agreeing," I faked. I grunted again and made it sound like a tough-guy agreeing grunt instead of the almost-in-ecstasy kind of grunt that I did, the one that would have caused me total and complete humiliation.

We walked for one more block without anything exciting happening when I felt it again. One of her fingers, I have no idea which one, started to play with one of my knuckles. She was just rubbing it with her finger tip. Was she toying with me? Was she freaking me out so I would let go of her hand first? I looked at her once more but she wasn't even paying attention. It was as if she was doing all this by instinct. As if she wasn't thinking about anything. As if her tiny hand was so much at home in mine. As if I was meant to be holding her hand because it felt so right, the way our fingers just fit with ea-- Ok. No. I won't continue that thought. But I didn't have to. Because there we were, in Carly's apartment and Sam lets go of my hand.

"Ok, Fredoodle, this is it. Are you ready?"

I rolled my eyes in exasperation. She grabbed my hand, I would be lying if I said I minded, and led me to the kitchen. She took out a 2 liter bottle of chocolate milk.

"Hey! That's 2!" I protested.

"It's a special jumbo size, so deal with it," She smirked evilly in a way that only she can.

"Sam! You're going to owe me chocolate milk," Carly said.

"I'll buy you some later. Now Freddie... pants," She ordered. I pulled my pants outward so she can pour the chocolate milk, while Carly shook her head amusingly beside her.

Two liters of chocolate milk down my pants. But you know what? I didn't care.

* * *

NEXT DAY

"Where's Carly?"

"She's in student government. She says she'll meet us in her place for iCarly rehearsals."

"Ok, cool."

As we walk towards Carly's place, I see her hand swinging back and forth. I do everything in my power to not reach out and intertwine my hand with hers. I jam my hands in my pockets, which I notice I do a lot around her presence lately.

"Hey, wanna buy me a smoothie?" She asks as we pass by groovy smoothie.

"No"

"C'mon..." She smirks at me, "I'll let you hold my hand."

I roll my eyes. She's kidding, I know. It doesn't matter because I don't want to hold her hand. Well.. Sort of... a little... Ok maybe I do. And I pretend not to care for her offer. Self preservation is what it is... But then I take out my wallet anyway.

**A/N: There really are bags made out of old plastic stuff like tetra paks. - (get rid of the spaces) "http:// rebagman. blogspot. com/2008/06/ bags-bags-bags. html" They're kinda popular in the Philippines.  
yes if you've read my fics you may notice I don't let them kiss.. Well, I'm more of a small moments writer. Right now I'm interested in making oneshots of small Seddie moments. Not definitive moments that result in them getting together. At least not yet.  
Also I got inspiration from this JARED commercial on TV where a couple walking spots an old couple in front of them. And the old guy takes the hand of his wife. That part was cute. Couples that grow old together, i think, are the most romantic.  
**


End file.
